Episode 134
The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru, Part 2 (犬夜叉スペシャル　殺生丸を愛した女) is the one hundred thirty-fourth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Sara steals the Tessaiga from Inuyasha and presents it to Sesshōmaru, though he doesn't accept it. # Sara confronts Sesshōmaru again and reveals when she was dying, she offered her soul to demons so she might see Sesshōmaru again, making her a hanyō. # Sesshōmaru slays the demons coming from Sara with the Tessaiga, freeing her soul. Summary Sesshōmaru remembers the day he lost his arm when he fought Inuyasha for Tessaiga and cursed his brother's name in front of Princess Sara, the daughter of a Lord. Sara watched Sesshōmaru and began to fall in love with him. The flashback ends when Sara approached Sesshōmaru holding the Tessaigia. She remembers the same day as well and recalls how handsome she thought he was, and watched him for a long time, being filled with happiness. She began to play her flute and pick flowers for him at a nearby pasture, but her father found out that his daughter had fallen in love with Sesshōmaru, and, refusing to allow his daughter to be stolen by a demon he set out with his troops to slay him. Sara tried to reason with her father, telling him "He is our savior" but he was unaffected by his daughter's words. Meanwhile, both Miroku and Sango had recovered from Sara's spell. Kagome and Shippō catch up with them and tell them they need to go after Inuyasha. Sara starts to play her flute for Sesshōmaru again as another flashback occurs. Sara's father arrives at the tree with his warriors preparing to kill Sesshōmaru, and has them attack him. Sesshōmaru defeats the warriors easily, making Lord Asano retreat. However, his encounter with Sesshōmaru terrified Sara's father so much that he committed suicide by burning Asano Castle to the ground. Sara became a nun but fell terminally ill shortly after. On her death bed she sees Inuyasha, and wishes to live just a little while longer. She then sees some demons who claim they can fulfill her wish if she gives them her body, to which she agrees. Sesshōmaru asked if Sara's true form was a demon, saying he's seen enough of her wretched form. Sesshōmaru slashes Sara in half, which reveals her true form, which is in fact a demon. The demon admits that they were never actually after Inuyasha nor the Tessaiga, but Sesshōmaru himself; he sees the real Sara within the demon, and she asks Sesshōmaru to destroy the demon and save her. Inuyasha arrives on the scene to retrieve his stolen Tessaiga, but he's quickly restrained by a host of demons. Sesshōmaru battles with the demon but his Tōkijin has no effect on it. Sesshōmaru then picks up the Tessaiga and cuts off the demon's arm, then uses the Wind Scar to destroy the rest of the demons (though his hand is left badly burned). Sara's body turns to ashes and she thanks for Sesshōmaru for saving her; after her death, Sesshōmaru sees her flute and sticks it in the pile of ashes. The episode ends with Rin humming a song as she waits with Jaken and A-Un for Sesshōmaru's return, when he arrives they continue on their way, but not before Sesshōmaru smacks Jaken on the head for irritating him. Notes *"The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru" is a one-hour special. * Sesshōmaru, again making it clear if he were to claimed Tessaiga, he'd do so personally, without trickery. * This episode continued on from Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's fight in Episode 7. *(English dub) the flashbacks to Sesshomaru's full-demon form have David Kaye providing roar effects. However, in the case in Episode 7, animal growls were used. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes